Mystery: Phone Call
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Sial. Kenapa Sakura baru sadar kalau ponselnya tidak ada di dalam tasnya?


Sakura terburu-buru pulang ke apartemennya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam dan masih ada pekerjaan yang belum dia selesaikan—diam-diam dia mengumpat dalam hati. Pun dia malas lembur di tempat kerjanya karena jarak antara kantor dan apartemennya terbilang cukup jauh.

Perjalanan menuju apartemennya memakan waktu satu jam; untung jalanan sedang sepi, jadi dia bisa sampai lebih cepat. Wanita berumur 27 tahun ingin segera sampai ke tempat tinggalnya guna istirahat barang sekejap. Tak apa hanya setengah jam dipakai untuk mandi dan ini-itu karena setelahnya dia akan berpacaran dengan laptop hitam kesayangannya.

Dan ketika sampai di sana, pemilik rambut gulali itu langsung bersiap untuk mandi.

 **X.x.X**

 **Mystery: Phone Call**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** _ **Flash fiction**_ **. Sial. Kenapa Sakura baru sadar kalau ponselnya tidak ada di dalam tasnya?**

 **X.x.X**

Selesai mandi, Sakura langsung memakai piyama tidurnya. Dengan rambut yang terbalut handuk, dia membawa laptopnya itu ke ruang tengah. Dinyalakannyalah benda itu sebelum akhirnya lima detik kemudian dia baru teringat satu benda kesayangannya.

Ponselnya.

Seketika itu juga, dia langsung berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Keningnya berkerut heran saat tak menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas berwarna putih itu. "Oh _crap_. Bagus sekali. Apa ponselku tertinggal?" umpatnya kesal sembari menumpahkan semua isinya.

Tangannya sibuk mencari benda persegi panjang itu. Namun sayang, di antara barang yang biasa dia bawa ke kantor semuanya ada kecuali ponselnya. "Sialan. Di mana sih?" tanyanya sembari mengecek kolong kasurnya.

"Tapi aku selalu menaruh ponselku di tas," gumamnya heran sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengambil telepon yang berada di samping TV, "ah, seingatku Ino masih lembur. Semoga dia bisa menemukan ponselku—atau malah lebih bagus diamankan olehnya."

Sakura membawa gagang telepon tersebut dan duduk di sofa. Dia menekan nomor ponselnya yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Wanita itu mengernyit heran. Lima detik berlalu dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. _Apa terjatuh di toilet atau suatu tempat yang jarang dilewati banyak orang?_

"Ck kenapa tak ada yang mengangkat—oh, halo?" Sakura sumringah. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ini Haruno Sakura. Pemilik ponsel," ujarnya memerkenalkan dirinya.

Namun tak ada balasan sama sekali dari ujung sana.

Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mendengar apapun. Dia memasang indera pendengarannya baik-baik dan yang dapat dia dengar hanyalah suara hembusan napas yang berat. "Halo?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura yakin kalau teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Halo Tuan atau Nyonya di sana. Saya pemilik ponsel itu. Boleh tahu nama Anda siapa?"

Namun lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan napas. Lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa kesal. Apa orang di ujung sana berniat mempermainkannya?

"Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda menjawab apa yang saya tanyakan?" Wanita ini berusaha menahan kesalnya. Ini sudah malam dan dia sangat lelah; belum lagi masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang minta dia perhatikan. "Tuan atau Nyonya, bisa Anda berbicara sepatah dua patah kata?"

Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Siapa pun yang berada di ujung sana, saya—"

" _... Ya ..."_

Wanita itu berhenti berbicara. Entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak buruk. Orang di ujung sana membalas ucapannya, namun suara yang terdengar tadi baginya menyeramkan. Begitu berat dan hembusan napas yang terdengar berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba sambungan diputuskan.

"Eh—halo? Halo?"

Dia kembali menelepon nomornya.

Seketika itu juga dia terdiam kaku.

Sebuah suara yang tak asing tepat terdengar dari kamarnya yang berada di belakang sofa yang dia duduki. Matanya membulat dan saat itu juga seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Dengan takut-takut, wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Netranya mengarah pada benda yang berkedap-kedip di atas kasur.

Ponselnya di sana.

 **Owari**

Disadur dari scaryforkids dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

Ketika Seri Misteri 1 memakai tokoh Naruto-Sakura-Ino-Shikamaru dan Seri Misteri 2 memakai tokoh Karin-Kiba-Neji-Sasuke, maka untuk Seri Misteri 3 yang bertema 'The Girls and Their Phones' memakai tokoh Sakura-Tenten-Ino-Karin. Untuk yang ini, akan di- _publish_ berurutan per hari. Jadi besok akan di- _publish_ dengan tokoh Tenten dan seterusnya. _Please looking forward for it_ :)

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tau kalau ada yang bikin fik semacam gini juga haha. Dulu pas aku pertama kali buat, kan 2013, itu belum ada makanya aku berani bikin (lebih tepatnya _remake_ ). Eh sekarang ternyata ada haha. Dan fanfik ini sebenernya udah ada lama, cuman baru di- _publish_ sekarang. Dulu pas bikin _mood_ -nya lagi kurang bagus dan baru ada _mood_ ngedit dan _publish_ sekarang.

Ada yang masih ingat diriku? (jangan ngarep deh, Sha).

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
